


It turned out differently

by AnouchkaK20XX



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Appreciate the Art, Blood Kink, Choking, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not In a Good Way - Freeform, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Sebastian/Myra - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Regret, Shower Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, but like, this is mostly dicks and sentiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnouchkaK20XX/pseuds/AnouchkaK20XX
Summary: Sebastian prepares to confront Stefano in a final showdown, but he quickly realizes that the artist had something else in mind, and despite what he keeps trying to tell himself, he finds himself enjoying it quite a lot.





	1. Close encounter of the sexy kind

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for anyone who thought this would be well-written. English is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes here and there. I apologise in advance for that.

Sebastian entered the room that had his name written outside of it. He was determined not to finish like all the others who had a room in their name, dying for eternity, looping over and over again. As the doors slowly closed behind him, he raised his handgun and scanned his surroundings in an attempt to find the psychopath. He had no such luck, though. The self-proclaimed "artist" found him first, taking advantage of his surprise to brutally slam him against a wall. It did not hurt much, but it was enough for Sebastian to become dizzy. He desperately tried to ground himself by shaking his head, which either helped a lot or just made him dizzier. He cursed as the latter happened, forcing him to double over as to not fall on the ground. When he saw two Stefanos in front of him, he began wondering whether it was really the wall slam that had made him dizzy, or if it was this place that was playing tricks on his mind. The latter seemed more likely.

 

"Now, now, my dear, don't move. I will make you my first living piece of art."

 

"Asshole!" muttered Sebastian, fists clenched as tightly as his teeth. Stefano just smiled.

 

"Hm. I like you. You are a difficult one. No matter. In the end, you will still be unable to resist the ecstasy I will bring you."

 

"Your art is shit. I should've destroyed your two 'masterpieces' when I had the chance." Stefano lost his smile for a second, but quickly regained it once he thought of what was about to happen.

 

"I know you are jealous, but let me reassure you: you need not be. You shall be as beautiful as them. No, even better! I will make you my very own special masterpiece." By this point, Sebastian was furious. And terrified. Thank god he had recovered his senses and was thinking more clearly by now. Well, as clearly as Union allowed him to. He decided to say exactly was was on his mind. If he was going down, he sure as hell wasn't doing it in silence.

 

"What the...? Okay, that's it! I've had more than enough of your crazy artistic bullshit! Goddamnit, you maniac, I'll-" CLICK! Before he could finish his sentence, Stefano snapped a photo of him, even though his mouth was still open and he probably looked ridiculous right now. The artist put his index on Sebastian's mouth, in a shushing manner.

 

"Hush, now, detective. You talk too much." He delicately traced his hand along the scar he had given Sebastian not so long ago, then transitioned to holding the back of his head, his smile widening.

 

"Hm. I'll keep you safe, Sebastian dear, don't worry! You will stay here... with me." He licked his lips and locked them against Sebastian's. Sebastian, who, due to being cut mid-sentence, still had his mouth open, which helped Stefano push his tongue inside it, tangling into the other man's. By now, Sebastian was beginning to slowly regain control of his muscles and body parts, but the first one (after his initial eye widening) to move was not the one he expected. He was embarrassed, yet turned on at the same time. Why was this man doing this to his body to make him feel like this? Was it just because it had been a few years since he had been pleasured by someone other than himself? Before this encounter with him, he had never thought of himself as anything other than straight, but this was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Sure, he had loved Myra with all his heart, but on this aspect... well, let's just say it had never been out of the ordinary. Now, however, with the Italian's tongue expertly rummaging inside his mouth, he felt something else, a seemingly unquenchable lust within him, as if the murderer was awakening an aspect of him he never knew was there before. He wanted to question it further, but the passionate tango of tongues was extremely distracting and, although he was reluctant to admit it, arousing. He couldn't help but moan, to Stefano's great joy.

 

"Ahh... see, darling? I knew there was something there!" He suddenly noticed the bulge in the other man's pants and smiled even wider.

 

"Oh? Seems there's something in there, too..." Without any warning, he roughly yet precisely grabbed Sebastian's crotch, making the man let out an uncontrollably loud moan. Stefano chuckled at the other's reaction.

 

"You think this feels good? You haven't seen anything yet!"

 

"Sh-ut... up-p... mnn..." was all Sebastian could muster before a wave of pleasure went through him. Stefano began roughly kissing his neck and grabbed his ass with his right hand, keeping his left one on Sebastian's growing erection.

 

"Ah... shit, Stefano... mnn... this feels... s-so good..."

 

Stefano chuckled before whispering in the other man's ear:

 

"Does this feel good, too?"

 

Without warning, he grabbed the older man's balls and began fondling them in a way no one had ever done to him before, which caused a chain reaction: Sebastian, surprised and aroused, let out a loud moan while grabbing the Italian's ass, making Stefano unable to stifle a small moan himself. Then, something about the artist losing that battle made Sebastian harder than ever and very nearly pushed him over the edge.

 

"Stefano, aah! A-A-Ah'm about to... ahh... need to get my-"

 

The "pants off" part never came, as he did first. With a loud moan, he closed his eyes and felt himself unload in his pants, which hadn't happened since high school, a white flash of pleasure appearing inside his mind. Drained, he swayed on his feet before Stefano caught him. He was surprisingly strong for a man of his stature.

 

"Now, was it all that bad?" Asked the Italian.

 

Sebastian grinned like an idiot.

 

"Haa... fuck you..." were the last words he said before falling asleep in Stefano's arms.

 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wakes up after an eventful night and tries to take in what has happened.

When the ex-detective woke up, he immediately felt much better. After all, he hadn't slept in days, and it had been relaxing to-

"AH!"

Sebastian sat up in alarm. Had the man who kidnapped his daughter make him...

He didn't even want to think about it. He felt guilty that it made him feel so good.

"Relax. You might be awake, but I am trying to sleep."

He froze in shock before slowly turning his head left. Sure enough, Stefano was there, lying next to him in what he just realized was probably the artist's bed . Said artist might've looked like he was trying to sleep, but the shit-eating grin on his face said otherwise.

"Did we... what happened after I fell asleep?"

Even though Sebastian was a bit freaked out by being largely out of his comfort zone (he himself was only in boxers, after all, which weren't even his!), he couldn't help but notice that despite being slim, Stefano still had a good amount of muscles.

"I put you to bed, removed your dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine."

"...You have a washing machine?!" These words mildly offended Stefano, who raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course I do. I am not disgusting like you, I would never wear the same unwashed clothes two days in a row, especially if I was as sweaty as you. Why would I not have one?"

After hesitating between "Your art is disgusting!" and "Well it's not like I really had a choice!", he decided against firing back or defending himself and simply answered the actual question.

"I don't know. It's just... it seems pretty mundane for a serial killer to have a washing machine."

Stefano chuckled at this.

"We are people too, you know."

This time, it was Sebastian's turn to let out a small laugh.

"I have to go now." said Sebastian, swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

"No, don't!" ordered Stefano, grabbing Sebastian's forearm tightly. The latter stopped all movement, shooting the other a puzzled, limit alarmed look while muttering a small "The fuck?". Stefano realized what he had just done and reluctantly released Sebastian's forearm, before appearing as if he was relaxing again.

"Just... stay. With me. Where do you have to go?"

"I have to confirm to Hoffman that I'm not dead." He almost continued his sentence, but stopped himself just in time. Unfortunately for him, Stefano was far from stupid, and he knew what he was supposed to tell Hoffman.

"You mean confirm you killed me?" He asked. Sebastian sat in silence for a few seconds before a small smile crept its way onto his face.

"Yeah... I guess things turned out differently, huh?"

"Are you glad they did?"

Sebastian didn't hesitate one second.

"Fuck yeah." He stretched and planted a kiss on Stefano's mouth, and sensed him smile.

"But I still have to go. It doesn't mean that I won't return."

"You'll go... with that on?" Stefano's eye went from Sebastian's boxers (on which it did linger a bit longer than necessary) to his face, and the latter stood up with a sigh.

"Hell no. Where are my clothes?"

"Drying. Laundry room. Second door to your left."

"Ok." When Sebastian opened the door to said room, however, he only saw Obscura, who curiously looked at him with an equally curious moan. If she could talk, Sebastian was sure she would've said "The hell are you doing here?". Thank god she couldn't speak, because he had no idea of how to answer that question.

"Jesus shitfucking Christ!" He exclaimed while closing the door. He heard small noises coming from another direction than behind the closed door, and investigated them only to find that they were coming from Stefano laughing his ass off, his laughter muffled by his pillow.

"Fuck you!" said Sebastian, half of him still startled, and another half angry at Stefano, even though he thought the joke was pretty funny (although he would never admit it). "Just... fuck you!"

"Yes, please!" said Stefano suggestively, still chuckling a bit.

Sebastian took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay, but seriously, where are my clothes?"

"I wasn't lying. They are drying. But it's actually the door right there." he said, pointing to it.

"Thanks. No, really. You didn't have to." Sebastian did not know why he was being so polite to the guy who had kidnapped his daughter, but it was too late to back up now. Also, he had to rethink about all that. If he could get close enough to Stefano, maybe he could let Lily go more easily. He would need to talk to Kidman about that idea.

"My pleasure." Sebastian was a bit surprised that Stefano did not mock him for being nice, but then again, given that the Italian jerked him off last night to the point of coming, it wasn't the most unexpected thing that had happened recently.

Once Sebastian got dressed, he walked out of the door with a "See you later" directed towards Stefano. When was later, exactly? Stefano wished it had been more precise, but he did not want to ask in fear of appearing pushy or controlling (even though he was). Instead, he opened the door to Obscura's room, the creature turning her head towards him with an inquisitive moan. Stefano sighed and, looking at her camera face, asked her:

"Do you think he'll actually come back?"

She let out a happy moan, meaning yes. Stefano smiled at this.

"Yes... you probably are right. I tend to either worry too much or not enough."

Obscura tried to hug him to the best of her abilities, considering the shape of her body, and she finally managed to accomplish something resembling a hug at her fourth attempt. Stefano returned the hug for a few seconds before leaving the room, with the larger door open for Obscura, and beginning to dress up. As he was putting on his pants, however, he noticed Obscura looking out of the window while moaning excitedly. He looked outside himself only to see Sebastian in the distance, still going towards wherever the safehouse was. Obscura turned her head towards Stefano, moaning in a questioning manner, alternating between Sebastian and her creator.

"No, Obscura," answered Stefano, "he isn't on the table anymore. Actually, from now on, unless I tell you otherwise, we will protect and even help him."

Obscura let out a disappointed moan, and Stefano knew why.

"Don't worry. Just because we do not kill him does not mean we won't kill anyone, my dear."

Obscura began moaning happily again, rejoicing at the idea of hunting down literally anything. Sebastian wouldn't be happy about it, but he didn't have to know. As Stefano finished buttoning up his suit, he addressed Obscura once again.

"Will you please tell that to our friend?"

"Their friend" was the Guardian, the ugly but undeniably effective first creature Stefano had created. Although he thought of Obscura as his first real success, her being much mentally closer to him than her more brute counterpart, he could still think of a number of times he could have died had it not been for his loyal bodyguard with too many heads for his comfort. After all, as an artist, he knew that whenever someone tried something new, they wouldn't excel at it the first time. These things took time and practice. He hoped he could one day top even Obscura, although he was not ready to let go of her anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird-ass ending! I have actually written more than I published, but I got stuck in an "action" scene *winks very obviously* and I couldn't think of a way to get out of it and end the chapter there, so I cut it off earlier. On the bright side, the next chapter will be added more rapidly, since I already have the beginning of it written down! Btw, English is not my first language, so if some words or expressions or whatever don't make sense, please tell me so I can fix them.


	3. Appreciating the art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefano goes back to his most successful masterpiece, and appreciates the art... in his own way.  
> SMUT WARNING - SMUT WARNING - SMUT WARNING - SMUT WARNING - SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sso... yeah... well this, you see, is *cough* SMUT. YES, I SAID IT. This chapter and the next's first half will be pretty much just me smutting the fuck out of those guys, so if you don't like it, well... I don't know why you're reading this story.

"Stefano!"

 

The voice startled Stefano, who was lost in his thoughts. He searched around before finding where the sound came from: Sebastian had left his communicator on the bathroom counter.

 

"Stefano!"

 

Sebastian's voice sounded a bit choked, which made the other man worry.

 

"Sebastian? Are you alright?" he asked after picking up the device.

 

"I'll be fine... but she's coming for you."

 

Stefano couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"I think I can manage. Thank you for worrying about m-"

 

"It isn't you I'm worried about! It's her! She doesn't understand... and she may or may not still be pissed at you for fooling her supposedly fail-proof psychology test."

 

It seemed like a long time ago, but he vaguely remembered a woman evaluating him to verify if he was capable of being a "proper Union citizen". He remembered laughing internally, feeling the power he had to trick her. At that time, he still thought he was the only one who could.

 

"Oh. I see. And what would you ask of me?"

 

"Just... don't hurt her. She can't fight for shit, okay? She's a good person."

 

"What am I to do? Imprison her? I do not want to have to take care of a person I do not even know, much less like, just because 'she's a good person'."

 

"...No, of course not. Just capture her, and I'll be the one to take care of her."

 

Stefano sighed, knowing that since his relationship with the ex-detective depended on his actions, he did not have much of a choice.

 

"Alright... although I hope she does find me quite quickly. Obscura and the Guardian are out there, and unlike Aperture, I do not control them with my mind."

All Stefano heard before the line cut was "Shit!", which wasn't suprising coming from Sebastian and his... colourful language. He focused his attention on his surroundings.

Being in a theater, which she knew nothing about, the woman would have difficulty finding him, which would be a good thing if Stefano was not aware of what she could do to his art. He therefore decided to reverse the hunter vs. hunted situation to his advantage, using his knowledge of the theater and its hiding places to find her in no time. She was sneaking (although it was unnecessary, given that he had found her in no time) around the main scene, which she entered only to loudly gasp and clasp her hand to her mouth. Right, thought Stefano, masterpiece.

As she was walking further near the stage, Stefano teleported right in front of her and froze her, before taking her loosely held gun. He wanted to kill her so badly, but resisted and teleported himself on the stage, to see his work of art.

It felt almost as amazing as the first time. He could finally fully appreciate the art, now that the ex-detective wasn't there anymore. The bouquets of blood and flesh made his heart skip a beat, overwhelmed by his creation - his masterpiece. He quickly teleported himself back to his room when he realized he was beginning to feel heat raise to his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip, remembering how they had all exploded, how amazing it had felt at that moment, the passion that had flown through his veins... although he had to hold it back at that time.

Not anymore. He was starting to feel it again: he had a half-hearted hard-on that only continued to build up the more he thought about it. Beginning to feel hot, Stefano removed his jacket, then realized he probably couldn't just shrug it off this time. He hesitated, then thought: "Why not?" before removing his gloves and taking off his pants. He started massaging his dick, thinking of what he would do next that could possibly top all else. Almost immediately, his thoughts drifted to Sebastian. Not about killing him, but simply cutting his flesh open, like he had done to his face when Sebastian was formally introduced to him for the first time, right before he demonstrated his beautiful creation's powers. Yes, he wanted to gently slash the detective all over his body with his knife, then lick the blood off him...

At this point, Stefano was rock hard, panting heavily, thinking of everything that could happen if he wanted to... He removed his boxers, using the precum dripping from his dick as lubricant, and started pumping his dick while more thoughts of Sebastian went through his mind.

Having a great imagination, it was not hard for the artist to create scenarios - amazing scenarios. He was currently into one where Sebastian could not move due to being restrained by Obscura, and came in the same time she took a picture of them... That did it for Stefano. The thought of Sebastian's cock expulsing his seed forever in a time loop that only he had control over pushed him over the edge as he came with a loud moan he thankfully stifled with his hand, lest the whole theater hear it. Instead, it just sounded like that time when he had gagged his victim before killing her. He had cum all over his legs and on the bathroom floor. He even had a small projectile in his hair. He didn't think he would come that hard.

"Oops..." he said to himself, chuckling. Hearing Obscura moan nearby, he then had an idea. Since he had created her, he felt no shame in asking her to take his picture, even in this state. Once he developed it, he wrote "Oops...? Come see me for more..." and stabbed the picture into a dead woman's skull at the Grand Theater's entrance. He didn't care what he looked like, given that the only ones to see him were those zombie-like creatures - the "Lost", they called them. He then teleported back inside his room and turned the shower's water on, waiting for his future masterpiece to come back to him.


	4. Behind the shower curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sex, sex and sex, with a little extra S E X on the side. That's it. That's what this chapter is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11:20 PM and I shouldn't be allowed on this website but hey hErE i Am DeSpItE aLl Odds
> 
>  
> 
> I need sleep

He noticed Sebastian entering what he considered his HQ thanks to his multiple cameras, and smiled as he saw the ex-detective put a hand over his mouth when he saw the picture he had left for him. Sebastian kicked open the theater's doors, a habit Stefano did not appreciate at all, but oh well - what could he do? The man lusted after him, just like he had a lust for art.

 

"Oh, well... I guess it can't be helped..." Even though he just came, he was wanting more. More outstanding art. More Sebastian. More...

 

'No. Calm down, Stefano.' he thought. 'Your prize will come soon enough.' He was right. As he was removing his boxers, he felt hands on his hips and smiled suggestively.

 

"Can I at least wash myself first?" he asked a naked Sebastian.

 

"Nuh uh. Not a chance. Anyway, you would have to clean yourself up afterwards."

 

Stefano almost shivered at the thought, but was able to compose himself and answer confidently.

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep, detective."

 

Sebastian looked like he was about to say something serious, but he stopped dead in his tracks, mouth open, when he looked more closely at the artist's face.

 

"Is... is that cum? In your hair?"

 

Stefano felt half ashamed, half turned on. Or maybe feeling ashamed WAS what turned him on. He didn't know, and right now, he certainly did not care either.

 

"Well... yes. You were the only one to climax yesterday, after all."

 

"Oh man, I'm so sorry... That's right, I forgot..."

 

Stefano put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"No need to apologize... although, if you really wanted me to forgive you..."

 

Sebastian stared at him hopefully.

 

"...you'll have to join me in the shower. Don't worry, it's big enough for two..."

 

"Oh, is that so-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Stefano pushed him into the shower, roughly kissing him. Sebastian was quick to lose himself in the pleasure it brought him, returning the affections just as roughly. They were both rapidly getting hard from the rough kissing and the proximity of their two naked bodies. Well, that and not having had sex for a long time.

 

They accidentally touched tips, which caused Sebastian to grunt and Stefano to moan softly before stopping to look at each other, panting. Stefano put on a devious smirk, which was quick to infect Sebastian. They continued kissing as passionately as before, but this time, Stefano was rubbing both their dicks together with his hand. The water falling on them accentuated every single touch, every kiss they shared. Sebastian broke contact with Stefano's mouth and began licking his nipples, which made Stefano unable to stop from letting out a loud moan, his hand pumping faster and faster with each lick. His nipples had always been sensitive, for some cruel reason.

 

"A-Ah... Sebastian, wait... if you go this hard, I won't be able to-"

 

"Then don't. Just... let go for me." cut Sebastian.

 

Stefano smirked at this. The same smirk he usually had, but this time he had lust in his eye.

 

"For you? You wish..." He let out a loud moan as he came all over his hand, as well as Sebastian's dick and lower abdomen.

 

"A-Ah... cazzo... Sebastian..." The way Stefano pronounced his name with his full-on accent made Sebastian go crazy. He put his hands on Stefano's ass and lifted him up, wanting to go inside him really badly. Stefano realized what was about to happen, and despite the fact that he was exhausted, that made his cock slowly start getting back up.

 

"You ready?" asked Sebastian.

 

"Go ahead..." replied Stefano. Immediately, he felt low-key pain and high-key pleasure go through his body, and grunted about it.

 

"N-Not so rough, please..." he softly whined. Sebastian felt a twinge of guilt pierce his heart.

 

"Ah... sorry... you just feel... sso good..."

 

He slowed down his movement, still keeping a nice, fast pace, however without going too roughly about it. Stefano was now steadily moaning in the crook of the ex-detective's shoulder, which made the latter all the more aroused.

 

"Ahh... ahh... d...don't stop, Sebastian... cazzo, this feels good..."

 

At this point, Sebastian wasn't even trying anymore. He was regularly letting out loud moans, arousing the Italian even further. Without warning, Sebastian gently nibbled Stefano's nipple, sending him over the edge with a loud moan, which in turn made Sebastian explode inside him. Once again, Stefano was dripping with his own cum. He had some all over his chest, as well as some dripping from his balls; let's also not forget about Sebastian's cum dripping from his asshole.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ... Stefano... man that felt good." said Sebastian, panting.

 

"Glad you appreciated." replied Stefano, cheeks red from exercise and arousal. "Next time, my turn."

 

Sebastian chuckled. Why not? He had never tried that before, after all.

 

"Sure. Now let's clean ourselves, shall we?"

 

Stefano nodded in agreement. Fortunately, the hot water tank was big, and they still had hot water after all this. As they were washing, Stefano turned his back towards Sebastian.

 

"Do my back, I'll do yours?" he suggested.

 

"Sure." replied Sebastian. He began cleaning the Italian's back, when he noticed that he still had cum in his bangs. Smiling to himself, he pinched the strand of hair with Stefano's cum in it and-

 

"AH!"

 

Startled, Sebastian jumped back (or, more accurately, tried to, since he was in a shower) and hit his head hard against the ceramic tiles. Dizzy, he tried to keep his balance, but the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

 

Then his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dUN DUN! Sorry for that ending... I really needed a way to switch into hurt/comfort territory, and well, thus happened I guess XD
> 
>  
> 
> (Btw, it might be a bit confusing, so let me explain the end. Ok so basically, Stefano is missing his RIGHT eye, which is why he hides it with his bangs, so he couldn't SEE Seb's hand approaching his face and was startled out of his mind when he suddenly felt something tugging at his hair and touching his face. Yep. I know. Not my best idea... I'm sorry people!)


	5. Hidden Depths, Reopened Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefano's ego might not be what it seems. Sebastian discovers that, despite the confidence and arrogance the artist usually displays, even psychopaths can sometimes be wounded deeper than they wound people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was just a smutty fic with shitty humour? YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm sorry for this, but if you read it despite the warning, you're kinda at fault for bringing it upon yourself, so... SUFFER FOR ME! *coughs* Did something happen?

When Sebastian woke up, the first thing he noticed was the pounding headache he had, concentrated in the back of his head. When he opened his eyes, however, he realized that it was the least of his worries.

 

Above him were standing the Guardian and Obscura, respectively giggling and moaning.

 

"Oh, shit!"

 

He tried getting up, but fell flat on his face as a wave of nausea hit him. He could see Obscura looming over him, reaching over to him with her hands...

 

This is it, he thought. This is how I die.

 

However, instead of the pain he thought would accompany his death, he felt two large hands gently getting him off the floor and back into... a bed, he guessed?

 

"Thanks... Obscura..." was all he was able to mutter in his current condition, but for the creature, it was more than enough.

 

She moaned with joy and sort of hugged him before going away along with the Guardian, only to leave the door open for Stefano to enter the room, dressed as usual save for his jacket. He had an apologetic smile on his face.

 

"Sorry about... you know... screaming."

 

"Speaking of which, what the hell was that all about? What's gotten into you?"

 

The artist's smile faded, and he stayed silent for a few moments.

 

"I am... simply... _sensitive_ about that particular spot on my face, and you just... touched me without any warning. I just..."

 

Stefano sighed, unable to complete his sentence, and his chest tightened. Of course Sebastian thought he was weird. He had difficulty to speak, fumbling over his words, overcome with anxious thoughts. He could count the times that had happened on the fingers of one hand, and yet...

 

Yet he turned his head away from Sebastian, overcome with guilt.

 

"It's fine, it's just... Damnit, Stefano, I could've died! Be a little less sensitive next time, okay?"

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

Stefano's choked up voice made Sebastian turn his head towards him, only to see a tear rolling down the artist's cheek before suddenly being wiped off by the latter. Sebastian tentatively called out Stefano's name before gently putting his hand on his left shoulder. Said hand was abruptly shoved off, though, and small sniffles began being heard in the large room.

 

"This was the first time I told anyone about this, you uncomprehending neanderthal..."

 

Stefano got up and wiped his hand across his left cheek, signaling that more tears had streamed down his face.

 

"Stefano, wait..."

 

The Italian stopped, hesitated, and finally turned around with newfound anger to mask how hurt he actually was, even though that didn't fool Sebastian.

 

"Are you just like all the others? You think that I'm a freak, an un-untalented monster who shouldn't be allowed to live a happy life? Huh? I bet you think I deserved what I got, don't you? That I had it coming? IS THAT IT?!"

 

The pain in Stefano's voice was tearing Sebastian's heart to shreds. Was this really what little self-esteem the artist actually had? Is this what he thought of himself? What he told himself when he was alone with his thoughts?

 

"Stefano, I'd never-"

 

"LIAR! YOU LYING WHORE!"

 

Stefano's hands wrapped around the ex-detective's throat, choking him.

 

"Ste... fa... no..."

 

"You said it yourself, Seb!" Stefano spat out the other's nickname, filled with venom. "As soon as you saw my art, you said it was sick! You didn't appreciate it, Sebastian!"

 

"I... appre... ciate... you... Stefano..."

 

Sebastian felt the grip around his neck loosen. Stefano opened his mouth to speak, but a tear fell from his cheek unto Sebastian and the only sound that came out of his mouth was a sob. He buried his face into Sebastian's heaving torso, his hands tightly grabbing the coughing man's shoulders.

 

"I'm sorry... I am so... so sorry..."

 

"It's alright", said Sebastian in-between coughs, "I've suffered worse, believe me."

 

When the artist didn't react to his words in the way he wanted to, Sebastian gently put his index under said artist's chin, making him reluctantly lift his head so that their eyes could meet.

 

"Hey. I know what a mental breakdown is, Stefano. It wasn't your fault. Your anger, pain and sadness overrode your brain and took control of your body. There's nothing you could have done, okay?"

 

Stefano whispered a nearly inaudible "Okay... okay..." while shakily nodding. His lips were rewarded with a chaste kiss, after which his whole body, including the hands that were still weakly grabbing Sebastian's shoulders, relaxed. His head dropped back onto the middle-aged man's torso, although this time it fell sideways, as to listen to the other man's beating heart. The steady rhythm calmed Stefano, who, exhausted by all the yelling, crying and general mental exhaustion he had just gone through, fell asleep in his lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeell... that just happened. Heheh, I feel so bad for writing this chapter, but believe me, at least it'll only go uphill from here!
> 
> ...Or will it? *evil laugh*


	6. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about the man made him so special? No answer came to Stefano's mind.  
>    
> ((Stefano wakes up before Sebastian does, giving the artist time to reflect on his feelings towards the other man. Also... *tour guide voice* Hello and welcome to the first chapter containing a blowjob... in a SMUT FIC!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA BITCH YOU THOUGHT that the angst/hurt/comfort was over? That it ended in the other chapter, never to be revisited again? NOPE!
> 
> (But I promise there's going to be more comfort than hurt this time, so please don't kill me k?)
> 
> This chapter kicked my ass. It seriously did not want to cooperate in the slightest. I felt like getting my dog in the bath would have offered less resistance. Finally finishing it felt like completing my Secondary 5 (11th or 12th grade for you American guys, I think?) maths finals, minus the boredness. Yeah, that satisfying.

When Stefano woke up, he felt like he just slept for ten years. He then took notice of Sebastian's arms, which were wrapped around him. He wished he could've stayed like this forever (or at least until Sebastian got up), but he wanted a bit of alone time to reflect on recent events, and so he delicately slipped out of Sebastian's arms and walked up to the bathroom sink, which was in the next room.

 

His thighs and asshole still felt a bit sore from yesterday (could he even call it yesterday if there was no night and day cycle?), but it wasn't anything that hadn't happened before. After all, Stefano was curious and open-minded about most things. Wanting to expand his horizons, he had tried with both genders, sometimes even agender or genderfluid people, although not as often as the other two options since the latter were harder to find. He had even slept with a hermaphrodite woman once, for crying out loud, and hell, he actually really liked it!

 

Stefano was only picky for beauty and cleanliness, and he tended to prefer women over everything else, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't have fun with the rest of them. Case in point: Sebastian. He loved to try new things, and the ex-detective was no exception. He usually preferred clean-cut and high-class, limit snobbish people like himself, none of which described Sebastian, but there was just _something_  about him that instilled attraction in Stefano's heart, and, as reluctant as he was to admit it, the attraction was not, as always, purely physical; this time, something was different.

 

These last nights, _something_  had stopped the artist from leaving in the early morning hours. _Something_  had stopped him from leaving a note saying how he was supposedly sorry, that he had a previous engagement he had forgotten about.

 

That certain something made Stefano worry a bit. It made him uncertain about some of his actions. Why wasn't he capable of simply murdering the goddamn philistine? Why had he cried when he almost did? He was a psychopath, they told him already, he had known since he was ten.

 

Well, he hadn't understood at the time, but he knew that something was apparently absolutely wrong with him. He thought that maybe this was the reason his father had left a few months later. Why his mother had committed suicide a few more months after that. Why he had lived alone with his grandmother in that big house after that. Why he didn't feel bad for being an asshole. Why he never cried at sad movies. Why he hadn't felt anything when he had murdered all those girls.

Although... no, thought Stefano. There was one girl. One special girl. A person who had made him feel something. Love. Betrayal. Pain. Anger. Sadness.

 

He shook his head, as if the movement could've also shook out the ideas inside his brain, and headed back towards the master bedroom to appreciate what he actually did have now. Sebastian was still soundly asleep, but he was making small, strange noises. Even though Stefano was quite intelligent, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

 

Surely enough, when Stefano pulled back the covers, he saw a small, slowly growing tent in Sebastian's pants. He smiled and lightly brushed his hand against it, eliciting a small, low groan from his lover.

 

"St'f'no..."

 

"Sebastian?" whispered the artist, since he wasn't certain if the motion had awakened the man, or if he was just muttering it in his sleep. The lack of reaction to his name indicated the latter, and so he smiled once again, this time lowering Sebastian's boxers, allowing his erection to break free.

 

Stefano, for some reason, hadn't noticed how big it really was before. Then again, he had only been in contact with it through clothing or while kissing Sebastian, so he logically had not truly gotten a good look at it.

 

Now was the time, though. Removing his own boxers, Stefano began stroking both theirs cocks, giving Sebastian a handjob with his left hand while his off-hand was busy jerking himself off. He kissed the tip of his lover's cock, and felt him satisfyingly shiver under his touch.

 

"Mhm... no... d'n't tease, d'mn it... fuuuuck..."

 

Damn, did Stefano find that insanely hot. Then again, it wasn't all that surprising, given how he liked being in control - of Sebastian's cock, in this instance.

 

He was the one who decided whether to go painfully slow or give him what he wanted. To make him beg for it.

 

He loved it when they begged him, be it for their lives or for a good fuck. Going slowly with his hand, he licked only once from the base to the tip, this time causing a louder groan to escape the other man's mouth. Stefano stopped his motions and listened closely. Had Sebastian awoken from the wet contact with his member?

 

The answer was yes. When Stefano looked up, he saw a pair of sleepy brown eyes staring at him, a bit confused about the situation, yet seemingly not disliking it. A few seconds later, the thought was confirmed to be true by none other than the man himself.

 

"Well this is a nice way to start the day..." said Sebastian sluggishly, a small, arrogant smile appearing on his face.

 

Oh no, thought Stefano, this is not how this is going to turn out.

 

"Good morning, detective."

 

"Heh. Good morning. Alright, alright, go on."

 

"I'm afraid I can't. A word is missing in that sentence."

 

"Huh?"

 

"What's the magic word, detective?"

 

"...Are you fucking serious?"

 

Stefano sighed and pouted jokingly.

 

"Come on, Sebastian, just play along. Amuse me."

 

Sebastian sighed defeatedly before smiling.

 

"Alright, alright... please, Stefano, don't stop."

 

"Well, if you ask so nicely..."

 

The artist began stroking both their members again; his, moderately fast; Sebastian's, painstakingly slow.

 

"Come on, Stefano, you're killing me..."

 

The artist pretended not to have heard him. If the other wanted something, he had to ask nicely, which he did a few seconds after. Guess his impatience finally won over his stubbornness.

 

"Go faster, Stefano... p-please."

 

The Italian smirked. He now had control over him.

 

" With pleasure."

 

He began steadily increasing his pace, up to the point where both his hands were now rapidly arousing the two of them.

 

"A-Ah... Stefano... f-fuck, your face is so nice to look at, and your mouth... fuck, Stefano, I want those lips wrapped around my cock... plea- Ah! Please, Stef!"

 

Stefano's brain did some sort of victory dance as his eye widened. He wasn't even sure if he had heard the other man correctly, or if he had imagined it. He felt like a bit of an asshole for teasing him further like this, but he needed to be sure.

 

"What was that?" he asked on a seductive tone, to mask his true intentions and incredulity.

 

"Fuck, you ass... suck me... please..."

 

Well. He didn't mention his supposedly beautiful face this time, but the way he answered made no doubt that he did the first time. Stefano's heart fluttered and, overcome with emotion, he took Sebastian's whole length in his mouth (which was no small feat) in one go, without any warning.

 

"Oh- HOLY FUCK! Stefano, I- you need to-"

 

He exploded inside the artist's mouth, making the latter struggle not to spit anything out. It had been, after all, a long time since he had done something - _any_ thing like this. He ended up coming too, although since there was nothing to stop him, his seed splattered all over poor Sebastian's stomach. Stefano blushed furiously, embarrassed to realise how little control over his body he had when Sebastian was involved.

 

"Dio... I'm sorry, Sebastian, I didn't mean to-"

 

"Are you kidding me? What are you apologising for, Stef? That was insanely hot. You looked and felt like a professional at this - no offense, by the way. I mean in a good way."

 

Stefano smiled shyly. Yes, _shyly!_  It was incredible how Sebastian made his dick pound one second, and his heart flutter the other.

 

"None taken, but... are you sure this is okay?"

 

"For fuck's sake, Stefano, I came in your _mouth_! If anyone has to apologize, it's me, for not warning you soon enough! Although, to be fair, that deepthroat _was_ much too sudden for me to do anything about it..."

 

"You had no way to help it, hmm?" said Stefano teasingly. "That was actually my intention, idiota. I wanted to... taste you."

 

Sebastian's eyebrows arched in surprise, and then in satisfaction.

 

"Oh... oh." He chuckled warmly. "Well then, that changes everything. So, do I taste good enough for your refined palate?" he asked jokingly.

 

Stefano joined in the ridiculous conversation. It felt good to let loose, sometimes, to act stupidly and without care. He felt free.

 

"Well, according to my experience, you might very well be in the top ten."

 

Sebastian feigned indignation.

 

"Top ten only? I am disgusted. And after all this, too..."

 

"I said you were in it, but not _where_  in it exactly."

 

"Oh? And where would that be?"

 

"Oh, perhaps... somewhere around the second place. I would've said first, but I wouldn't want your already inflated ego to increase exponentially."

 

Sebastian let out a hearty laugh, returning to his normal voice.

 

"Right, _my_ ego..."

 

Stefano saw what he was getting at, and playfully threw a pillow in the other's face.

 

"Shut up."

 

Soon after, though, Sebastian stopped laughing all of a sudden, which worried Stefano.

 

"Shit!" exclaimed the forty-one year-old man, rapidly throwing the covers aside and starting to dress.

 

"What is it?" asked the artist, copying him. After all, he did not want to be left behind because he wasn't dressed up and ready to go... wherever it was.

 

"Hoffman... we forgot about her. She's still downstairs! Or... wait, we're upstairs, right?"

 

Stefano's eye widened in shock, before closing in realisation. Of course! How could he have forgotten about the paralysed intruder? He scolded himself.

 

"Cazzo di mierda! I had forgotten about her too!"

 

"It's alright, it's not like it's your fault. She was my responsibility, remember?"

 

"Yes, I do. Here, it will be faster and simpler like this." he told Sebastian, reaching his hand out to him.

"But even if it didn't, the worst case scenario is I travel without you and simply have to teleport back here. Although, fair warning, if it does work, you will probably feel a bit dizzy on, well, landing, for lack of a better word."

 

"On arrival?" suggested Sebastian.

 

Stefano pinched his lips in annoyance, not at Sebastian for correcting him, but towards himself for not being able to find the word. He knew that, given English wasn't his native language, he wasn't to blame. Nonetheless, he hated when something did not go his way.

 

"Yes... that word."

 

"Alright, then. Let's try it."

 

"Yes, let us."

 

Sebastian took the Italian's hand, and the latter focused on the concert room. Fortunately, she was still there, frozen in time, untouched by either of his roaming creations. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Thank god... okay, now to make her leave us alone... I have a plan. Do you trust me?"

 

Stefano nodded. Since they were speaking in a low tone right next to the door, Hoffman couldn't hear them.

 

"Okay. Give me your knife. I'll make her believe I killed you."

 

Stefano did not move, however.

 

"What is it?"

 

"How in the world do you expect to lie to her? You aren't even a weak psychopath, let alone any psychopath at all. She will see through you the moment you open your mouth."

 

"Shit! That's right, I forgot about that... Although, maybe I can avoid talking to her. I told her I lo... I told her you meant something to me, so maybe if I just show her the knife, she'll think I'm too overcome with emotion to speak."

 

Stefano smirked.

 

"Well, look who's learning quickly. Alright, then. Let's say this works. What then?"

 

"Then, she leaves, and I- no, wait, actually, I'll leave before her, walking quickly so that she can't question me. After that, I'll make her see me go into a room only I can enter, and I'll just slip out when I can. Sounds about right?"

 

"It seems fine to me. Not flawless, but it cannot be. So, well done, I guess."

 

Sebastian shook his head in amusement.

 

"I swear, Stefano, sometimes I think you actually love me almost as much as you love yourself."

 

Stefano looked at him, eye filled with untold emotions. He tenderly kissed Sebastian, pressing his forehead against his.

 

"I just might." whispered the artist in Sebastian's ear, his hot breath making Sebastian kiss him again, more passionately this time.

 

"We'll see eachother later."

 

"Not too much later, though?" joked Stefano, although he really did feel like a piece of him was missing when the detective wasn't around.

 

"Why, are you gonna miss me?"

 

"You wish." replied Stefano with a smirk before teleporting back to his room, where he inevitably began to involuntarily imagine what could possibly go wrong, and for someone as creative as him, the possibilities were almost endless. Sebastian getting shot, or kidnapped, or worst of all, being talked into abandoning him there, in Union, alone once again... Those were the scenarios which worried him the most.

 

Right now, Stefano really wished Obscura was here so that he could hug her and talk to her about his concerns. He could never be sure whether or not she could actually comprehend what he was talking about, but even if she didn't, it still felt good to have someone to talk to. A bit like a pet, if you will.

 

Half an hour later, Stefano could no longer stand it. He was about to use the Aperture to know Sebastian's whereabouts, when he heard a knock on the door.

 

"Stefano, it's me."

 

Stefano's heart fluttered when he heard the ex-detective's voice from behind the door.

 

"Sebastian, what took you so long?" asked Stefano before opening the door and kissing him.

 

"Don't move, asshole."

 

Stefano's enthusiasm dropped by a thousand feet when he heard the female voice, followed by a gun's cold metal being pressed to his temple.

 

"I'm sorry, Stefano, you were right. She saw straight through me."

 

"Of course I was right. Are you hurt?" asked the Italian, successfully hiding his worry once again behind a snobbish mask.

 

"Only in my ego."

 

Stefano chuckled at this.

 

"Shut up, both of you! But especially you!" said Hoffman, pointing her gun towards Stefano. Last mistake.

 

In a second, Stefano was behind her, cutting her neck open, taking a photo of the bloody geyser spilling out of her throat before letting the time go back to its normal state. As her eyes widened, she pressed her hand against her neck in a futile attempt to stop the flow. In a last ditch effort, she tried shooting Stefano, who just teleported out of the way like it was the simplest thing in the world (which it was, for him), looking at her with disdain on his face.

 

"You okay, Stef?"

 

Stefano turned his head towards Sebastian, a questioning look on his face.

 

"...You're asking  _me_  that question?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

 

"Oh, shut up..." answered the American playfully.

 

"Make me." replied Stefano suggestively.

 

"Damn right I will..." said Sebastian in a low, lust-filled growl.

 

They started passionately kissing, but their make out session was short-lived, since Sebastian suddenly pulled away for no apparent reason.

 

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" questioned Stefano, more worried than insulted at this point.

 

"It's just... Look, Stefano, I understand that nothing really fazes you anymore after all you've either been through or made others go through... but come on! We're not gonna start hot stuff next to a dead body!"

 

So that was the problem? Stefano started laughing a melodic laugh that sounded like it came straight out of a movie or something.

It was the first time Sebastian had heard him laugh, and already he hated that while the artist had this beautiful, heartwarming laugh, his own was either (depending on how funny he found the situation) very loud or just a low wheezing sound punctuated by the occasional snorting. Yet another reason (probably #384 by now, thought the ex-detective) why Stefano was much more classy than he was, and why they were a literal odd couple.

 

"W...What is it?" asked Sebastian, not sure if he was supposed to feel insulted or laugh along.

 

"I do not know, it's just... after all the Lost heads you exploded, I expected you to be a little less... squeamish."

 

Insulted it was, then.

 

"I'm not squeamish! I don't care about sex, and violence doesn't disturb me as much as it should. But mixing the two of them together? No thanks. I know how you feel about your... masterpieces, but I'm not like that, okay?"

 

"Really, detective?" said Stefano, using the man's old job as a counter-offensive weapon, "Do you truly think that's what this is all about? Lust is not the same as blood lust. Well, not for me, at least. They have similar outcomes, but-"

 

"Yeah, thank you, don't wanna hear about it." interrupted Sebastian, talking louder to be sure he didn't end up wanting to wash his brain with bleach after hearing Stefano's explanation for his... well, he guessed "kink" was the correct way to describe it.

 

"Come on, Seb... you can't just leave me hanging in the middle of this!"

 

"I never said I'd do that. I'd rather just not start this while feeling creeped out by, oh I don't know, HOFFMAN'S DEAD EYES STARING STRAIGHT INTO MY SOUL!"

 

"Alright, alright. It's a hell of a feeling for me, though. But I guess it's not for everyone." said Stefano with a defeated sigh.

 

"No shit, Sherlock!" replied Sebastian sarcastically.

 

"I will dispose of her and be right back. Don't you move, alright?"

 

"You better be quick." said Sebastian, obviously wanting to at least try to continue their abruptly interrupted session.

 

 

However, as they would both later find out, fate wouldn't have it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to imagine what a true psychopath would feel like, if they could even understand what was going on, how they would act in this situation, etc., but since I am evidently not a psychopath myself, there was a limit to how realistic I could make this scene work out, heh...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave kudos and, if you have the time, a comment, since those make my day!
> 
> (Also, if you noticed the little reference to a certain song I slipped in there, tell me which one you think it is and I'll tell you if you're right ;) Hint: It's Stefano who says it towards the end.)


	7. Hidden Motives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must all good things come to an abrupt, bloody end? Sebastian’s good time is dampered by a nearby sound he recognises. The sound of a little girl crying. And it suddenly, the thought that he might have to chose between Stefano and Lily hits him like a truck filled with a ton of bricks. Not because he doesn't know who to chose, but because he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still alive? Yeah, it's been a long time since I updated, but trust me, you don't want to know what I had initially written. You don't. Better wait longer for a decent chapter than force myself to shit them out every week.

While Sebastian was waiting for Stefano to come back, he heard a small giggling noise coming from a room nearby. It sounded nothing like the Guardian: it was more of a soft chuckle, like a...

 

 

Sebastian froze in realisation.

 

 

It sounded like a child.

 

 

"Lily?" he called out, listening for some sort of answer.

 

 

The giggling stopped, soon to be replaced a chilling scream.

 

 

"Lily?" yelled Sebastian, running towards the source of the sound. His voice broke as he called out her name again, taking out his gun. When he finally got in front of the door, the screaming stopped. He couldn't tell if that was better or worse, at least not until he heard a totally different and much too familiar giggling that made his blood freeze in his veins.

 

 

"Lily?" tentatively called Sebastian. No answer. He kicked open the door, only to be met with a terrifying sight.

 

 

The Guardian was there, Lily in its 'normal' arm.

 

 

The buzzsaw hand was merely one or two feet away from her tear drenched face. Sebastian lost no time, shooting three bullets in rapid succession at the thing's hand, successfully making it loosen its grip on Lily with a pained laughter. He quickly ran over to where his daughter was, took her in his arms, and ran out of the room, locking the door behind him.

 

 

Whatever stopped the monster from tearing down the wall, whether it be out of respect (or, most likely, obligation) to its master or thanks to a weird Union loophole or some shit, was the first time in a long whole that Sebastian had been lucky not to stumble into a deadly situation.

 

 

"Daddy? Is it really you?" asked Lily, voice strained by the screams she had just let out.

 

 

"Yes, sweetheart," answered Sebastian, choked up by all the emotions flowing through him, "It's really me. You're safe now. We'll be home in no time, honey, I promise."

 

 

"How touching."

 

 

Sebastian whipped around, only to see a pissed off Italian staring at him. He froze, his attitude reverting back to that of a very capable detective.

 

 

"Lily." he said without breaking eye contact with Stefano, "You're going to run to the best hiding spot you can think of, alright? I'll be joining you soon."

 

 

"But, dad-"

 

 

"Go, now!" he ordered, his head quickly whipping towards her before gazing back at Stefano. He was mainly angry, yet Sebastian couldn't help but notice something else behind his lonely eye. When he was sure she was out of the room, he took a risk by putting his pistol back into its holster.

 

 

 

"Stefano-" he began before being dryly interrupted.

 

 

"I trusted you, Sebastian." declared the artist, venom seeping through his words. That thing, hidden behind his eye... was it pain? Betrayal? Both?

 

 

"...What? I haven't betrayed you, Stefano. We can all get out of this-"

 

 

"Shut up!" yelled Stefano, pulling out a fine, expensive-looking engraved revolver from behind his back. "You know exactly what I meant!"

 

 

"I don't, you goddamn asshole!"

 

 

"How fucking dense are you?! I knew that was the reason! What else could it have been?" yelled back Stefano, his voice barely cracking towards the end. His lips curled up, doing the exact opposite of what he was feeling.

 

 

"The reason? For what?" asked Sebastian, still pissed off but not exploding anymore.

 

 

"For you to... to..." Stefano's words caught in his throat. "Nevermind. I never should have trusted you in the first place."

 

 

His snobbish tone was back, although you could easily tell that this time, it was forced. On his end, Sebastian was so astounded by the man's hypocritical declaration that for a moment, he legitimately thought he had misheard him. But then again, this was Stefano we were talking about.

 

 

_"You_ should never have trusted _me?_ What the fuck, Stefano?! You are a serial killer who kidnapped my daughter! I'm the one who's gonna have trust issues at the end of all this!" 'Not that I didn't already have a shit-ton of those...' he thought, remembering Kidman's betrayal, which screwed with his mind. What if Kidman...? No, no. He couldn't afford to have doubts right now.

 

 

"Why do you even want her in the first place? You don't even care about her power!"

 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Sebastian, genuinely taken aback by Stefano's lack of empathy and general disinterest in human emotions.

 

 

"Well, I'm a psychopath. Didn't you get the memo?" answered Stefano, masking how tired he was behind sarcasm and a sardonic smile. You could still see the sadness in his eye, and that detail nearly went unnoticed by Sebastian. The melancholy quickly infected Sebastian, who calmed down and steadied his breathing.

 

 

"I think we both know you're more than that, Stefano."

 

 

"Then why go after the girl? Am I not good enough?"

 

 

"I love both of you in different ways!" said Sebastian, his emotions unrestrained. He did.

 

 

"But who do you love most?"

 

 

"I just want to live a nice, happy life with the two of you, goddamnit! Is it that hard to underst-"

 

 

"If," interrupted Stefano, "Lily and I were both dangling from a cliff, and you only had enough time to save one of us, who would it be?"

 

 

Stefano's eye was analysing; his tone, cold. Knowing fully well it was the wrong answer, Sebastian still replied:

 

 

"She's my daughter, Stefano. She'll always be more important than anyone else, even myself."

 

 

'Obviously he wouldn't or couldn't understand.', thought Sebastian. Stefano scoffed, as if he found the whole situation ridiculous.

 

 

"Nothing stronger than the bond between a man and his offspring, right?" Stefano scoffed again before muttering: "What a load of bullshit."

 

 

"Stefano-"

 

 

"Go. I'll let you leave with her."

 

 

The artist lowered his gun, turning around to put it on the table behind him. His tone was supposed to be detached. Oh well.

 

 

"W...What?" questioned Sebastian, confused. What was with that sudden shift in attitude?

 

 

"I also will not try to keep either of you two here by force. You are free to go, Sebastian."

 

 

Even though Stefano had his back turned to him, Sebastian was almost certain that he was sobbing, or very close to, if the artist's shaking shoulders were any indication. He didn't want to leave. But Lily was the very reason he came here. If he failed to save her... he doesn't think he could live with himself. He had already failed Joseph. He wasn't going to lose anyone else. With certainty in his voice, Sebastian took one step towards Stefano, calling out his name, and-

 

 

"I told you... TO LEAVE!"

 

 

When he spun around, his face was now half-full of weird tentacle-like lines, all originating from under his bangs. The movement they made reminded the ex-detective of maggots, which resulted in him involuntarily flinching. The reflex made Stefano lose whatever composure he had left. Covering his face, he sank to his knees, silently weeping. Sebastian knew he had to act fast if he wanted to repair the accidental mistake he had just made, and so he ran to Stefano's shaking figure, kneeling besides him. Whether or not Stefano simply didn't notice him before or if he just presumed Sebastian had left, he was startled by the hand Sebastian placed on his back. He quickly looked at him under the effect of surprise, before covering his right eye with his hand and turning his head to face the other way.

 

 

"Hey. I'm sorry. I was just startled, Stefano. It pained me to see you like that."

 

 

"Stop lying, Sebastian. I'm only missing one eye, not two. I can still see what I look like."

 

 

"Stefano, look at me!"

 

 

For a second, Stefano was silent. Then, in one motion, he swiped his bangs back, holding them with his right hand, and looked at Sebastian, keeping his head in place with his left hand.

 

 

"Is this what you wanted to see?!" asked Stefano, enraged. This time, Sebastian did not move back, or do make any attempt to get away from him. Instead, he brought his left hand to the Italian's scarred side of his face, and began gently stroking it. When this made the other's hands fall limp, Sebastian uncovered Stefano's face with his own hand before kissing him. Because of his tears, Stefano tasted like salt, but Sebastian didn't mind.

 

 

He loved him.

 

 

All of him.

 

 

When he pulled back, Stefano just looked tired.

 

 

"I am so sorry, Sebastian. I hate being like this. You must be tired of it too, aren't you?"

 

 

Sebastian gently shook his head.

 

 

"No, Stefano. This is a part of you, okay? And I love all of you. Even this. And that, too." he added, touching Stefano's scar. Stefano drew a shaky breath, before relaxing and closing his eye. He took Sebastian's hand, the one on his face, in his, and rested his head in it. He wished he could've stayed like this forever.

 

 

"Sebastian... you really should go. For your own health and safety. I almost killed you two times, now, because of those... episodes of mine." He paused, opening his lid to stare into Sebastian's earthly irises. "It's only a matter of time before I'm actually successful."

 

 

"That's the thing, Stefano. You don't notice that each time, I was able to defuse the situation. I can do this, Stefano. Your parents may have abandoned you because of what you were, but I won't. I promise."

 

 

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, detective." uttered Stefano in a raspy breath. Sebastian closed his eyes and hugged him before answering.

 

 

"Never."

 

 

Stefano hugged him back, drawing long breaths. They stayed like this for a few moments, before they both felt a pair of small arms trying their best to hug the two of them equally. Sebastian opened his eyelids and smiled at Lily, who, despite having no idea about what was going on, walked right in the room to hug not only her father, but also the man who had recently kidnapped her. Noticing this, Stefano attempted to break apart from the two, feeling out of place, but Sebastian held him tightly in place. Was this what having a loving family was like?

 

 

"Lily." said Sebastian softly. "We're gonna go home, now. We're going to get out of this place. Alright?"

 

 

She smiled and nodded before replying.

 

 

"Is he coming with us too?" she asked, pointing at Stefano.

 

 

"Stef?" called Sebastian, looking at his lover. He'd eventually have to explain that part to Lily, but that could wait until later. For now, he was looking at him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Seeing the two of them looking at him, Stefano felt like he had no choice but to accept. He smiled, and nodded.

 

 

"Yes. Of course I'll come."

 

 

"Are you going to be nice, now?" asked Lily, still wary of him.

 

 

"Why, yes, Lily. I promise you, I shall be on my best behavior from now on." replied Stefano, mockingly bowing in front of Lily, who smiled.

 

 

"Thank you..." she muttered before falling asleep in her father's arms.

 

 

"She's adorable. I'm sorry for taking her from you."

 

 

Stefano was not entirely sure whether this really was considered as adorable, but he imagined the same thing happening with someone he genuinely cared about in the same way Sebastian cared for Lily, and discovered that Obscura would indeed look adorable in this situation.

 

 

"Well, actually, first of all, Mobius was the one who took her from me, and you took her from them. Second of all, if you hadn't kidnapped her, they never would've contacted me to come here, so... thanks I guess."

 

 

Stefano chuckled.

 

 

"That's one way of seeing it, I guess. Thank you, Sebastian. For putting up with me." he clarified, seeing that the other was about to question him.

 

 

"'If I can't handle you at your worse, then I don't deserve you at your best', right?"

 

 

"Damn right you don't. Let's go." replied Stefano, steadily returning to his usual self. He absent-mindedly took Sebastian's hand in his and began striding confidently towards the exit.

 

 

"Alright. Where to, now?"

 

 

"Hang on just a sec. I've got to let Kidman know what happened."

 

 

Sebastian turned on his communicator and radioed Kidman.

 

 

"Kid. You there?"

 

 

"Sebastian. Anything new?"

 

 

"Yeah... A lot, actually."

 

 

"Really? Tell me everything."

 

 

Sebastian suppressed a giggle, thinking of how Kidman sounded like a schoolgirl asking her friend about their new flame. Which it technically was, only Kidman was not aware of that.

 

 

"Okay, so... well, to put it simply, I found Lily with Stefano's help."

 

 

"Stefano? Valentini? The psychopath?" she asked, increasingly incredulous.

 

 

"Yeah... it's a, uh, long story. It's not important. Can you get us out of here?"

 

 

"Yes, I can. I just need to take care of... something... before."

 

 

Sebastian let a beat pass before replying.

 

 

"You mean someone?"

 

 

"I mean some thousands. Go to your closest safehouse, and stay put. I'll contact you when I'm done."

 

 

"Got it. Thanks, Kidman."

 

 

"You're welcome, Seb." The calmness in her voice clashed with the gunshot they heard right before the line cut. Stefano looked at Sebastian, who understood his silent question. He nodded to indicate he was ready, and a few seconds later, they were right outside Hoffman's safehouse.

 

 

"I cannot actually teleport inside it, for some reason."

 

 

"I see. Good. That means Theodore can't reach us either."

 

 

The three of them entered the now empty safehouse, Lily being laid down on a couch Sebastian did not remember seeing before.

 

 

In a way, he was glad to be rid of Hoffman. She was a bit annoying, although not as much as O'Neal. However, she might've proved herself useful in the future. Lost in his thoughts, Stefano's words barely reached him, and he didn't even understand them.

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

"I asked: who was that?" repeated Stefano, curious.

 

 

"Huh? Who?" Sebastian was a bit confused. They both knew who Hoffman was.

 

 

"The woman you were talking to earlier."

 

 

"Oh. It's... kinda complicated, actually. I don't know what to think."

 

 

"...Is she your ex-girlfriend?"

 

 

"What? Oh, no! No, no, no! She used to be a rookie detective I trained, back when I was still in the KCPD. We made a good team, the two of us and her."

 

 

"The two of you?" inquired Stefano. Sebastian's smile disappeared.

 

 

"Yeah. I used to work with a guy named Joseph Oda. He was highly intelligent. A bit of a cold fish at first, but once you really got to know him, he was a really good friend who'd always have your back."

 

 

"Was?"

 

 

"Yeah. Was. He... He got shot in the chest over three years ago." Sebastian's eyes were beginning to fill with tears at the memory. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

"I am sorry to hear that. He seemed like a good man."

 

 

In reality, Stefano did not actually care for this Joseph man, but he knew in which moments he was supposed to act sorry. Also, it did pain him to see Sebastian sad. Compassion. That's what it was.

 

 

"He was." Sebastian sniffled before abruptly looking around the room for something unknown to Stefano.

 

 

"I need a freaking drink."

 

 

Red flags began going off in Stefano's head. Oh no, you don't.

 

 

"I don't think there's anything like that in here. But if you're thirsty-"

 

 

"No, Stefano, I need something strong right now!"

 

 

"Then try rubbing alcohol. That's all there is in this location."

 

 

Walking as fast as he did was the only reason Sebastian didn't start crying here and now. Meanwhile, Stefano was anything but stupid. He noticed how fidgety the other was, and how he twice claimed he 'needed' instead of 'wanted' a drink. Stefano sure wasn't going to tell him about the fine wine hidden in his own headquarters.

 

 

"Real funny, Stefano. Really fucking FUNNY!"

 

 

Without thinking, Sebastian punched the artist square in the jaw. Deprived of his abilities, Stefano could not get out of the way in time and fell to the floor with a "Ung!"

 

 

Barely one second later, Sebastian was apologising profusely. This time, two tears actually made their way out of his eyes.

 

 

"Oh my god! Stefano, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just... I don't know what came over me!"

 

 

"Yes you do." replied Stefano, massaging his jaw. By the looks of it, he would definitely have a bruise, but nothing serious. Sebastian let out a tired sigh.

 

 

"Yes I do. But not right now, okay?"

 

 

Sebastian hated to admit it, but he did have what one could call an abusive relationship with alcohol. It made him feel good, then destroyed him (and his relationships with other people), and yet he always came back for more. If he didn't, he became irritated more easily, to the point of being straight up aggressive and, well... what just happened with Stefano could happen. With pretty much anyone.

 

 

"Alright then. I have an idea of how you can make it up to me." said Stefano, a devious smile on his lips. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. Was this guy for real? He had just _punched_ him, and he wanted to _fuck_ him now?!

 

 

"Stefano, Lily-"

 

 

"Is soundly asleep." interrupted Stefano. "Come on, Seb..."

 

 

 He pressed the evidence of his desire against Sebastian's thigh, making the latter blush. Oh. Now that was different (not really).

 

 

"A-Alright, let's just... go in the next room at least, okay?"

 

 

"Fine, I don't care. As long as I get to fuck you." replied Stefano, making his way over to said room. Sebastian paused for a moment before joining him, taking his hand before looking into the mirror, enabling him to travel inside said it. He suppressed a smile as he realised that this time, he was the one allowing the other to "teleport" with him, unlike the other times when it was Stefano's role. The latter doubled over with a groan upon arrival, which made Sebastian worry.

 

 

"...Shit, Stefano, are you alright?"

 

 

He put his hand around the other's waist, walking him to his old office chair, (well, STEM's recreation of it), and gently lowered him onto it. He began to wonder if he was the only one who could use these portals unharmed, but on second thought, he noticed that Stefano was merely exhausted, which reassured him. Until he spoke, at least.

 

 

"No, Sebastian, I am not. You ignite a fire within me that I cannot quench by myself."

 

 

In his career as a detective, Sebastian had heard a lot of peculiar things, but this... this took the whole cake, icing and cherries included. Never did he think someone could sound sophisticated while talking about masturbation, yet here he was. On the other hand, if he had to guess, he would have placed all his chips on that person being Stefano. Because of fucking course it was.

 

 

"Stefano... I wasn't supposed to, but... I kind of... I... ah, shit, I'm not good with words... here, take this as you will."

 

 

Without uttering one more word, Sebastian unzipped Stefano's pants, grabbing his cock through his boxers' thin fabric. Stefano barely grunted, but his breathing accelerated.

 

 

"Sebas... tian..."

 

 

"It's my turn to please you now, Stefano."

 

 

"About... hah... damn time..."

 

 

The two of them smiled at eachother before Sebastian knelt down and removed both layers of lower clothing that stood between him and the Italian's dick, which he took in his mouth and began to suck.

 

 

At first, he was surprised when he felt a hand grab his hair, going with the motion, but he then remembered that Stefano loved being in control, and must've been used to topping instead. The thought made Sebastian's dick twitch, while Stefano's heart was hammering in his chest. Lust and love mixed in this tango of passion, both trying to take over the other.

 

 

Before he could understand what was happening, Sebastian realised that Stefano's dirty talking in Italian had caused him to become hard as well. He didn't understand a single word of what he said, but the Italian's accent spoke for itself. It made Sebastian moan, his lips vibrating around Stefano's hard length, which aroused the other even more. At one point, Sebastian had to remove his mouth and tightly squeeze his dick so that he wouldn't come then and there. Lately, the prolonged lack of sexual activity had been making him incredibly sensitive to the artist's touch, but there was a limit to how much of a fool he could make of himself. He waited a little, panting between Stefano's thighs, trying to get himself back under control.

 

 

Stefano knew exactly what had happened, which made him smirk at the thought of how much control he had over Sebastian('s dick). His arousal only came back full force, and he groaned softly, knowing that he would not last much longer either. Might as well make it a little competition.

 

 

Sebastian moaned in shock (since it was pretty much the only sound he could produce right now) when Stefano put his dick back in his mouth, grabbing his head again, only rougher this time. Sebastian moaned more often, sending even more vibrations up the Italian's shaft.

 

 

"I did not know you to be such a slut, Sebastian." murmured Stefano, although loud enough for Sebastian to hear him. "Do you like this? Hm? The feeling of my cock on your tongue? Of it filling out your dirty mouth so well that you cannot even take it whole without choking?"

 

 

Sebastian did not know what had caused this drastic change in Stefano's attitude, but he sure wasn't going to complain, especially since he was pretty sure to have discovered a new kink he had. His moans and the vibrations they brought got more intense, Sebastian already feeling the precum leak out of him, which prompted him to remove his dick from his pants. He was not able to resist touching himself a bit, but when Stefano tugged on his hair, he brought his hands back to his ass.

 

 

The sight of Sebastian literally crying tears of pleasure almost sent Stefano over the edge. Even though it didn't actually finish him, he knew he wasn't too far away, but not how far exactly. It wasn't too long before he realised he was about to come.

 

 

"Seba... -stian... ahh... cazzo di mierda!"

 

 

His grip tightened on the other's hair, and his thrusts accelerated their pace, signaling to Sebastian that he was near his climax. Without any fear, the ex-detective swallowed Stefano's manhood whole, making him cry out in pleasure as his cum filled the other's mouth.

 

 

"Mierda... I'm sorry, Sebastian, I should've warned you earlier..."

 

 

They both grinned like idiots, and just before cleaning themselves and going back through the mirror, Sebastian let Stefano know how little he cared about that, and added one last remark.

 

 

"...You taste sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so while I was finishing this up, my computer decided to be an asshole and crash, something I'm not used to since I usually write on my phone, and so I cried for five minutes straight when I discovered that a quarter of the story had disappeared (yeah, days have been rough for me recently...), and therefore, it isn't exactly what it was at first, but... pretty much. Hope you still enjoyed it...


End file.
